


Gode og onde dager (Prinsesse for en dag)

by Artemis2121



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Den store kjærligheten, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, True Love, Ubudne gjester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, bryllup
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Vilde og Magnus bryllup blir en påminnelse om at det er både gode og mindre gode dager i livet.Ingen fortjener et eventyrbryllup mer enn Vilde Lien Hellerud - soon to be Fossbakken. Bruden er både vakker og entusiastisk, men brudens venner og familie har sine egne utfordringer å stri med.Isak er forlover på hasteoppdrag etter at det ble klart at Even er for syk til å gjennomføre oppgaven.Noora overrasker, Jonas og Eva møtes igjen for første gang etter er dramatisk brudd, og hva plager Sana? Hele gjengen dukker opp og kanskje et par ubudne gjester. Mange med egen bagasje!Ny og gammel kjærlighet tar en vareopptelling på de gode og onde dagene. En bryllupsdag er tid for refleksjon, og kanskje nyorientering! Alt er love!





	1. Storybook love - Vilde

**Author's Note:**

> Dette er egentlig ikke noen fic om Vilde, men om dem alle sammen. Bryllupet er et bakteppe og en anledning for dem alle til å møte opp med medbragt bagasje.  
>    
> Det finnes en spilleliste til denne fic'en. Den finner du her:  
>  Prinsesse for en dag   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde våkner på den store dagen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapttelet er noe redigert ifht originalen som ble postet for en måned siden.  
> Det fordi jeg ønsker å gjøre et par endringer i historiestrukturen. Kan være en fordel å lese kjapt gjennom det på nytt, hvis du allerede har lest det!

"Vilde? Vilde? Du må våkne!"

Hviskende stemmer bragte henne til bevissthet, men da hun slo opp øynene skjønte hun først ingen ting. Hun strakk seg etter Magnus, men fikk tak i Noora i stedet. Da hun snudde seg mot den milde latteren på den andre siden av seg, så hun Sana.

«Velkommen til bryllupsdagen din, prinsessa!», sa Noora med varme i stemmen. «Nå er det sånn at du har havna midt oppi en skikkelig fin kjærlighetshistorie, hvor du er hovedpersonen, ikke sant?» Noora og Sana lo begge to, og Vilde rynket på nesa til dem og fniste. «I dag skal du gifte deg med drømmemannen, og dere skal ha tidenes eventyrbryllup!» Begge jentene bøyde seg ned og ga henne en varm klem.

Hvor var det hun var igjen? Jo – hjemme hos Sana og Yousef! Stemte, det! Alle jentene hadde sovet over der i natt. Sammen, i den store dobbeltsenga, som de gjorde da de var 16. Noe av det første Vilde og Magnus hadde bestemt, var at de skulle ha et skikkelig tradisjonelt bryllup. En del av dealen, var så klart at de ikke kunne sove sammen natten før bryllupet. Derfor ble kvelden før tilbragt med gamle filmer og bilder, jentene og litt boblevann for ordens skyld.

«Kan ikke du bare ta en dusj, og hoppe i morgenkåpa? Chris og Eva står nede på kjøkkenet og fikser frokost. Her blir det først frokost, så kjole!», sa Sana før hun og Noora reiste seg og gikk ut av rommet.

På skapet rett foran senga hang den. Kjolen hun hadde drømt om å ha på seg siden første gang hun så den. Vilde la hendene foran munnen og det gikk et forventningsfullt gys gjennom henne da hun så at den virkelig hang der. Hun hadde gått forbi den brudebutikken et uanstendig antall ganger! Først som barn, sammen med Chris. De snakket om hvordan de ville ha bryllupet sitt og pekte ut kjoler for hverandre. Drømte seg bort med å søke på nett etter ringer, frisyrer og alt annet som hørte bryllup til. Av og til på lørdager hendte det de snek seg inn i Uranienborg kirke og kikket på vielsene der. Beundret de vakre brudene og stod i mengden og kastet konfetti på det lykkelige paret.

For to år siden, før Magnus fridde, hadde hun, Noora og Eva gått inn og sagt til ekspeditøren at hun skulle gifte seg og ville se på kjole! Brukt hele ettermiddagen på å prøve kjole etter kjole. Snakket og ledd. Det var da hun hadde sett kjolen som hang på skapet nå.

«Den er bare SÅ deg,» hadde Eva sagt den gangen. «Hvis du noen sinne gifter deg, Vilde, MÅ du ha den kjolen.» Litt vondt å tenke på så glad og entusiastisk Eva var den gangen, når Vilde visste hvordan venninnens forlovelse hadde gått opp i røyk siden den gang. Men i dag skulle ikke Vilde tenke på sånt. Det fikk bli ved en annen anledning.

Da hun stod i dusjen, klarte ikke Vilde slutte å smile. Hun tenkte på hva som skulle skje i dag, så klart, men kanskje enda mer tenkte hun på det fine frieriet som Magnus hadde planlagt og gjennomført. Det hadde ikke vært gedigent og overdådig, men gudene skulle vite at de den gangen ikke hadde råd til noe dyrt. De to på et piknik-teppe på Huk i solnedgangen var all romantikken hun kunne ønske seg der og da! Hun ble helt tatt på senga av champagnen og jordbærene han hadde sneket med i sekken.Ringen han hadde til henne var en enkel diamant med briljantslip som var pusset opp for anledningen. Han hadde fått den av moren sin og hun i tur hadde arvet den fra sin svigermor. Akkurat som det skulle være! Nå var det Vilde sin tur til å la den pryde hånden. Hun håpe at hun en dag kunne gi den videre til en kommende svigerdatter. I dag ville den få selskap av den flotte ringen i rosegull som de hadde plukket ut sammen. Den som hadde «Din Magnus» gravert på innsiden. Vilde kunne ikke vente med å få den på.

\----------------------------------

Ikke før hadde Vilde og jentene fått satt seg rundt frokostbordet før det ringte på døra. Sana løp ut for å åpne, og kom tilbake med en ganske så stor hatteeske.

«Blomster til bruden!” annonserte hun høylytt og strålende blidt. Vilde løp bort til henne og kastet seg over esken som den var livsviktig proviant. Da hun løftet av lokket, var det med stor andakt, men idet hun fikk øye på buketten, kunne hun ikke la være å utstøte et lite hyl av glede! Den var formet som et hjerte. Magnus visste at hun elsket rosa, og hadde bedt om roser i en dus rosafarge som var ispedd lilla fresia og hvite calla, samt noen helt nydelige små vokstblomster som fyllmasse. Det hele var omkranset av eføy og noen sølvaktige blader Vilde ikke kjente navnet på. Hun elsket at han hadde husket at hun ikke ønsket seg hvit brudebukett. At han visste hvor glad hun var i rosa og hvordan han helt tydelig husket hvert ord hun noen sinne hadde nevnt om blomster.

Mest av alt elsket hun kortet som lyste mot henne, skrevet i Magnus egen håndskrift. Vilde så teksten og husket tilbake til den første ordentlige daten de hadde hatt. Første gangen det ikke bare var puling. Da hun hadde begynt å tenke at hun og Magnus kunne få det veldig, veldig fint sammen.

Det var en lørdag og Magnus var alene hjemme den gangen. Han hadde laget middag til henne hjemme. Et sjarmerende klønete forsøk på biff med bernaisesaus som var både brent og overkrydret. Hjerteformete muffins til dessert som han nnrømmet at han hadde trent hjelp til, men som smakte så enda mye bedre fordi han hadde vært med og bakt dem. Så hadde de to krøllet seg sammen i sofaen, og Magnus hadde satt på en VHS av alle ting. Vilde var først veldig skeptisk, men Magnus insisterte på at «The Princess Bride» var en av de fineste filmene som fantes, og at de absolutt måtte se den sammen! Det var vel en eller annen gang sånn halvveis inn i filmen at Vilde hadde innsett at hun var i ferd med å bli skikkelig forelska i Magnus. Og akkurat den følelsen var det kortet fremkalte nå. _“_

 

_"My love is like a storybook story But it's as real as the feelings I feel”_

Nå er det deg og meg bestandig, prinsessa mi!

<3 Magnus <3

 

Denne dagen kunne ikke startet bedre!

 


	2. White wedding - Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brudgommens morgenrituale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som sagt blir det litt mer enn bare beskrivelser av bryllupsritualer her, men frykt ikke.   
> Vilde skal få sin plass i solen, og forhåpentligvis skal vi få løst et par andre problemer på sidelinjen også :)

«MAGNUS!» Isaks stemme var alt for høy, alt for nære og litt for sint. «Dette er siste gang jeg sover i samme seng som deg. Like før du ga meg en blåveis her, jo! Og fy faen som du snorker. Tror du skal være jævlig glad for at Vilde tydeligvis elsker deg uansett.» Magnus skjønte knapt et kvekk. Isak her? I senga hans? Var det meningen?

«Hva skjer nå?», mumlet han groggy, uten å åpne øynene. Til gjengjeld fikk han et par riktig så ampre snøft fra kameraten.

«Det som skjer er at du nesten albuet meg i øyet, og jeg har knapt sovet i hele natt fordi du høres ut som et lokomotiv med åndenød. Kattungene piper og vil ha mat, og du bare ligger der og er fullstendig i dvale..»

Illsinte Isak spratt opp av senga og trakk opp rullegardina. Magnus la en arm over øynene for å demonstrere at han på ingen måte var klar for dagen som truet. Eller vent.. Å komme på hvilken dag det var snudde opp ned på alt!

«Yes!», utstøtte han så entusiastisk at Isak bråsnudde seg og glemte å være sint.

«Kom du på det, nå?», spurte han mens han holdt fram et gedigent badehåndkle som Magnus ikke hadde sett før. «Ja, det er nytt for anledningen! Inn i dusjen med deg. Som forlover er det min jobb å passe på at brudgommen er skrubbet og klar.»

«Skal du være med og vaske meg på ryggen?» Magnus gjorde store øyne og lot som ideen var helt reel og fullstendig sjokkerende.

«Nei takk!», humret Isak sarkastisk. «Det ser heldigvis ut til å være en jobb som Vilde har påtatt seg for all fremtid. Takk og pris for at vi får gifta deg bort til henne. Skal se det blir folk av deg også til slutt på den måten!»

Magnus tok seg god tid på badet. Skrubbet, barberte og sang av full hals.

« _It’s a nice day to start again. It’s a nice day for a white wedding. It’s a nice day to start again.”_

“Du er klar over at den sangen der er den største anti-bryllupssangen som finnes?» Ironien dryppet av Isak da Magnus kom gående inn på kjøkkenet. Magnus bare trakk på skuldrene og plukket opp en av kattungene før han dumpet ned på en kjøkkenstol. Tydelig at Isak hadde fikset frokost til kattene også. Til dem var det påsmurte brødskiver med ost og skinke, juice var helt opp og kaffen stod i trakteren.

«Whatever,» erklærte han. «Du har tenkt å passe godt på disse her mens vi er borte, eller?» han holdt opp Starbuck som syntes bevegelsen ble alt for brå. Den lille kroppen spente seg og freste mot Isak, men Isak lot seg ikke vippe av pinnen. Han bare strakk ut armene etter henne og satt henne pent ned i fanget sitt.

«Selvfølgelig! De skal ikke mangle en ting. Jeg ble ikke veterinær for moro skyld!», sa Isak mens han helte opp kaffe til Magnus med den ene hånda og klappet Starbuck med den andre.

Magnus og Vilde hadde egenhendig fanget dem inn i sin egen bakgård. Ville og utrygge kattemor Ripley med tre små som nå bodde i en pappeske under kjøkkenbordet og ventet på plass hos dyrebeskyttelsen. Isak hadde fulgt med på dem hele veien. Sjekket at de fikk ormekur, funnet kjønnet på Spike og Spock, ikke klart å identifisere kjønnet på Starbuck og kommet kjørende med fôrsekker som skulle være ideelle for sånne små krek når de etter hvert begynte å spise selv.

«Men du, nå må vi kikke på den sjekklista.» Isak virket ivrig etter å få kjøreplanen på rett kjøl.

Magnus rev lista ned fra kjøleskapet og studerte den. Gårsdagens gjøremål var strøket ut med rød tusj allerede. Kofferten med overnattingssaker til hotellet var pakket og klar, inkludert morgengave. Magnus gledet seg noe helt vanvittig til å gi Vilde den morgengaven. Hadde tenkt og tenkt på hva det skulle være, men trodde nå ganske sikkert han hadde landet på en bra ting.

Talen var gjennomgått femhundreogtrettiåtte ganger i går. Nå lå den pent brettet sammen på innerlomma av dressen hans, pluss at han hadde den lagret på mobilen. Ja, han visste han var et surrehue, men i dag skulle han ikke gå i den fella. Ringene var sjekket og dobbelsjekket og gitt Isak for oppbevaring.

Dressene de skulle ha på seg han på hver sin kleshenger i stua. Vilde hadde insistert på kjole og hvitt, og Magnus syntes egentlig det var litt stilig han også. Hadde til og med tatt seg bryet å anskaffe flosshatt til seg selv og forloveren. Lakkskoene var pusset og stod på et lite klede i gangen. Lommeuret som Magnus hadde arvet etter bestefaren var pusset opp og pusset til det skinte for anledningen.

«Okay, nummer en på lista er «spis frokost», så der ligger vi godt an,» begynte han. «Og du har ringene, ikke sant?»

«Seff! Ringer, din tale, min tale, tidsskjema..» Isak så selvsikkert opp på han. «tror dette blir bra, jeg!»

«Klart det blir bra!» Magnus lo. «Blir det beste bryllupet!» Entusiasmen tok overhånd og han veivet over ende kaffekoppen som hadde stått og balansert farlig nær kanten en stund. «Å nei!» Koppen gikk i gulvet med et knas, og kaffe rant både fra bordet og utover i en stor flekk på gulvet.

«Magnus!» Isak himlet med øynene og reiste seg oppgitt. Tok tak i metervis med papir og stoppet kaffen fra å renne i retning kattene. Han virket så forgremmet at Magnus mistenkte det var mer enn bare en kaffekopp gått til spille som lå til grunn. Han hentet feiebrettet bak døra, men ble stående litt tafatt og se på kameraten som var i full sving med å sortere kattunger, koppeskår og kaffe, samt holde alt dette på trygg avstand fra hverandre.

«Du… Isak…», Magnus syntes han måtte si noe. «Takk for at du stiller opp som forlover… På så kort varsel, mener jeg.» Han klappet kameraten kjapt på skulderen.

Isak satt seg opp på knærne. Så ut til å sjekke at tørkejobben var tilstrekkelig gjort, før han skutlet seg bortover med Spike, Spock og Starbuck i fanget for å gjøre plass til Magnus og feiebrettet. Stemmen hans var spak når han endelig fikk fram noe.

«Ikke tenk på det! Skulle bare mangle. Jeg har jo fått crashe på sofaen deres i dagevis.» Så kikket han opp på Magnus med store, litt redde øyne. «Men du..? Tror du han kommer i det hele tatt?» Plutselig så han ut som han var 17 år og usikker igjen, og Magnus kjente et lite skår i gleden som skulle være så altoppslukende i dag.

«Even?» Magnus hadde sendt 14 meldinger uten å høre et kny tilbake, 23 ubesvarte anrop. «Jeg vet ikke, Isak. Jeg vet sannelig ikke!» Han sukket tungt og satte ifra seg feiebrettet der han fant det.

 


	3. Six Ribbons - Vilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruden blir pyntet etter alle kunstens regler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så var vi visst fremdeles i Kansas allikevel.. Kjente plutselig at dette jammen foregår i samme univers som hytteturen, gitt!  
> Og hvorfor ikke? Jeg likte meg der! ;)

”Nei, det blir helt feil farge!” Chris’ lille kusine hadde latteren boblende i munnvikene. Hun kikket ned på silkebåndene, og rynket kokett på nesa. Produserte et smil som begynte i øyekroken og fikk Vilde til å riste leende på hodet der hun satt. Håret som skulle pyntes, falt ned i lokker. Ina sukket strengt og tok tak i børsten og sprayen på ny. Vilde betraktet henne smilende, ble minnet om hvordan hun selv var på den alderen. Så barnlig boblende av livsglede. 18 år, sprudlende og overraskende naiv.

”Du vet jo at jeg har smak. Ja – og stil.”, drev Ina på før hun puttet et par hårnåler i munnen. Den gylne hårmanken hennes skinte i sola som stod inn gjennom vinduet. Hun hadde hektiske roser i kinnene av konsentrasjon, og den lyse, nesten gjennomsiktige huden duftet svakt av lavendel. Ina var frisørlærling og hyret inn for anledningen.

Magnus og Vilde hadde ikke all verden med penger. De betalte for hele bryllupet selv. Med et års sparing og en del knep Vilde hadde lært seg i årenes løp, hadde hun tro på at budsjettet var anstendig. Særlig med sånne grep som å bruke Ina i stedet for å dra til frisøren.

Vilde visste at hun ikke kunne spørre moren om å bidra. Derfor hadde de blitt enige om at det ikke ble riktig at Magnus’ foreldre skulle punge ut heller. Selv om han kom fra «et møblert hjem med flygel» som Chris pleide å si, hadde foreldrene hans nok av utgifter de også. Vilde og Magnus var i jobb begge to, så selv om de hadde lån på leiligheten, studielån og det gikk en del penger til kattene de fostret, lot det seg absolutt gjøre å betale selv.

«Tror det må bli dette båndet, for du ville kledd denne leppestiften så godt! Til dine lyse farger…” Ina holdt opp et lyst rosa sløyfebånd sammen med dus, matchende leppestift. «Du er så utrolig pen! Kommer til å bli en perfekt brud», kvitret hun strålende, og Vilde kjente seg selv vokse et par centimeter.

Rommet de satt i var egentlig Yousefs kontor. Det var jentene som hadde pyntet og gjort alt klart til henne. Da Eva åpnet døra til «omkledningsrommet» og alt lyste mot henne, fikk Vilde tårer i øynene. Alt var så omtenksomt og fint gjort. De vaktsomme blikkene til venninnene fanget henne opp i en stor gruppeklem da de så reaksjonen hennes. Godt det var før sminkingen.

Det gamle sminkeskrivebordet fra jenterommet til Sana var flyttet inn mellom bokhyller, rare artefakter og prøvebunker. Jentene hadde pyntet det i sin vakreste skrud. På en skinnende hvit blondeduk lå alt hun og Ina trengte av sminke, koster, børster og bånd. Fra de små høyttalerne som stod på hver side av speilet strømmet Jon English stemme der han sang om « _Six Ribbons to tie back your hair._ » Jentene hadde laget egen spilleliste for anledningen. Blomster matchende med brudebuketten og små bilder prydet speilkanten.

Det første bildet som var tatt av alle jentene sammen hadde fått en prominent plass øverst i midten. Tatt på det første bussmøtet deres. Den gangen Sana hadde skremt vettet av dem alle, og hun selv hadde styra med å bli kvitt en hel haug med doruller. Det var moren til Eva som hadde knipset dem sammen før hun føk ut på et eller annet jobboppdrag. Bilder av Askepott og Drømmeprinsen, deres første fosterkatter, hang på hver side at speilet. De to som Even og Magnus hadde dratt inn i deres første studentleilighet uten godkjenning fra eier. Kattene hadde skapt et lite renn av besøk fra jentene (og gutta) for å hilse på.

Dessuten var det flere bilder av henne og Magnus sammen. Fine, herlige minner! Et kyssebilde, tatt jula de ble sammen, sannsynligvis på nyttårsaften. Det var et festbilde fra 20-årsdagen til Magnus, og et annet fra 23 årsdagen hennes. Og bildet Sana tok sommeren etter tredje. Da hele gjengen dro på interrail. På bildet holdt de rundt hverandre foran Fontena di Trevi. Vilde husket så godt at det var første gangen det virkelig hadde slått ned i henne at hun ikke kunne se for seg livet uten Magnus.

Det var et gruppebilde der av dem alle sammen. På hyttetur for lenge siden. Da de var 18 og tilbrakte høstferien på hytta til Jonas. Alle var til stede. Sana smilte med Yousef sin arm rundt skulderen, Eva stod og tullet med en smørblid Jonas med badehette. Ingen av dem klarte å la være å skjære grimaser, Mahdi satt foran på bildet med Chris og Noora på hvert sitt kne for anledningen. De to jentene pekte på hverandre og lo. Hun selv og Magnus som kysset. Mer opptatt av hverandre enn av fotografen. Even stod henvendt mot Yousef, mens Isak strakk seg på tå og kysset han på kinnet.

Vilde fikk en vond klump i magen når hun tenkte på Even. Hun skulle så gjerne sett han sammen med dem i dag. Han hadde det sikkert helt forferdelig nå. Hun tenkte på Isak som ikke en gang orket å være alene i den tomme leiligheten. Tankene sveipet innom hennes egen mor og hvordan hun kunne ha det i sine dårligste stunder. Vilde visste alt om hvor vanskelig det var å bli stående oppreist når man fikk det ene trøkket i trynet etter det andre. Om han ikke en gang klarte å komme i dag, ville det sikkert bare legge stein til byrden det også.. Hun ristet litt på hodet. Tankerekken ble for lang. Nå hadde hun rotet seg bort igjen.

«Nå må du sitte helt stille, ass. Tid for mascara!» Ina rykket henne tilbake til her og nå med entusiastiske fakter. Virket som hun hadde sagt et par ting uten at Vilde helt hadde fått det med seg.

”Tror du han liker meg? Dette er nesten litt skummelt!” Hun var på grensen til å fnise. ”Lurer på hvordan han er til å kysse. Linn sa at han likte meg, og han svarer jo alltid på meldingene mine. Bør jeg ha på meg kjole, synes du? Eller er det too much?” De drømmende fabuleringene kom som perler på en snor. Vilde prøvde å konsentrere seg om hva hun egentlig snakket om. Hva var det igjen? Date med en fyr fra salongen – stemmer!

”.. men jeg kan liksom ikke skjønne det. Han som så hot! For å være helt ærlig, trodde jeg nesten” Det gikk i døra. Ina avbrøt seg selv og skvatt litt. Da kusina hennes stod i døra. Chris raslet med bilnøkler og stakk hodet inn i rommet.

”Hei vennen! Wow – hvem er du og hva har du gjort med Vilde?”, Chris smilte anerkjennende til kusinen sin. «Dritpen! Du er bare så sykt pen akkurat nå. Magnus kommer til å besvime når han ser deg!» Åh – Chris! Den beste venninnen noen kunne ønsket seg! Vilde vinket henne til seg for en forsiktig klem.

«Du, da drar jeg og henter moren din som vi snakket om, ikke sant?» Hun så spørrende på Vilde som reiste seg og presterte et smil og et nikk. «Skal jeg svippe deg hjem, Ina?»

”Gjerne. Vi ble faktisk akkurat ferdige her. På tide for bruden å få på seg fillene, men jentene hjelper til med det, eller?”

Vilde tok opp telefonen. Studerte siste melding som hadde tikket inn i dag morges. Den var fra mamma.

_«Kjærligheten vokser når du ødsler med den! Du er ikke rik før du har noe som ikke kan kjøpes for penger. Gleder meg til å se deg som brud i dag. Klem mamma»_

Det var sjelden hun fikk melding fra moren i det hele tatt, men de siste månedene hadde vært gode. Det virket som all bryllupsplanleggingen og forventningene hadde gjort moren godt. Når de var på besøk, satt hun med hodet fullt av ideer som hun kastet frampå. Noen gode, noen mindre gode, men alt Vilde brydde seg om, var at moren hennes smilte og at hun holdt seg frisk nok til å komme. Så Vilde og Magnus hadde tatt ideene, takket og gjort det beste de kunne for å få dem med.

”Du skal se det går så bra i kveld, så.” sa Vilde til Ina mens denne stod og pakket sammen utstyret hun hadde hatt med seg. Resten hvisket hun inn i øret mens hun ga henne en klem. ”Han liker deg – det er helt tydelig. Med eller uten fin kjole.” S _annsynligvis best uten,_ la hun til i tankene uten å si det høyt.

Etter å ha hørt på alle tankene til Ina om gutten hun skulle på date med, var hun enda mer og evig takknemlig for Magnus. Hun husket selv hvor utmattende det hadde vært å være på leting. Festene, hookinga, skuffelsene. Nei, det var ikke noe for henne. Magnus var hennes hjem. Det skjønte hun bedre og bedre for hver dag de hadde sammen.

 

 


	4. True love waits - Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even slåss med tiden og seg selv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forvirrende? Oppklarende? Kanskje ingen av delene. Litt eksperimenterende dette, men samtidig en innfallsvinkel. Er fryktelig spent.
> 
> Selv er jeg så heldig å være velsignet med en stabil psyke. Har derfor konsultert nære venner og familie når det gjelder erfaringer med indre kaos. Håper det ble nogenlunde representativt.

Det rare med tiden var at den bestandig gikk framover. Den gikk framover i Guatemala. Den gikk framover i Østre Kina, og den gikk framover her. Mennesker og deres utvikling kunne kanskje gå både framover og bakover. Til siden også. Men uansett hva han gjorde, gikk tiden framover.

Even skulle ønske han hadde lært seg å løpe ved siden av tiden. Eller rett og slett ignorere den. Tid var et ekkelt begrep han helst ville overse. Tiden ertet. Ropte at det var for tidlig eller for sent og tikket ekstra høyt med viserne, bare for å understreke poenget. Enten den pustet han i nakken som nå, eller kilte han i øret med rastløshet.

Sammen med Isak var tiden et middel. Til å bevege seg framover. Møte neste mål, fortære neste glede, oppfylle neste drøm. Even hadde det så godt at han hadde begynt å glemme. Glemme hvor sørgelig til kort han kom. Glemme de dagene han skulle bane seg vei i et hode som eide han. Så seg selv gjennom Isaks øyne. Så en som kunne få til noe. Stå på eksamen, få den jobben, være en god venn, sønn, ektemann, bli en god far en dag. En vei til målet. Sammen med Isak var tiden et hjelpemiddel som gradvis fjernet Even fra hvor feil han egentlig var.

Akkurat nå var tiden en gremmelse. Even var for sen og for travel, og sekundene sluttet aldri å tikke. Han hadde trykket på stoppknappen utallige ganger, for han ville bare av, men den virket ikke og toget stanset ikke. Det neste som kom var alltid i morgen, og i morgen - det var stress.

Timene til bryllupet svant hen, og Even kom ikke til å klare det. Kom til å bryte alle løfter igjen. Even var bare syk, syk, syk. Klokka tikket og haugen med tegninger på gulvet vokste. Det var vel dette folk mente med at tiden løper fra en. For det virket som den gjorde akkurat det. Magnus fortjente ikke dette og Vilde fortjente det i hvert fall ikke.

Dag og natt skled i hverandre. Isak var der som en skygge. Lå ved siden av han og kysset han på pannen. Eller var han kun en tegning? Even visste ikke. Mikael ringte fra Oxford, og Even svarte, men sa ikke mye. Orket ikke. Moren hans satt på sengekanten. Strøk han over håret. Var det Magnus som hadde vært der en gang?

Noen dager var uutholdelige. Det eneste Even kunne gjøre var å tegne. Tegne Isak. Alltid Isak - igjen og igjen. Andre dager snakket han, men bare med Isak. Uunnværlige Isak. Even hadde knust alle drømmene hans, men han kom allikevel. Snakket om gode og onde dager. Om valg, friheten til å velge og kjærlighet. Sa han skulle skrive en tale. At Even var all inspirasjonen han trengte. Eller kanskje snakket han ikke i det hele tatt. Even visste ikke. Visste bare hvor feil han var og hvor langt etter han lå. At verden gikk videre uten han, og at Isak hadde det vondt. Det var all grunn han trengte for å prøve hardere. Det fantes ikke noe "ta seg sammen" eller "prøve hardere". Men Even ville prøve hardere å ta seg sammen allikevel.

Han slo argt i retning telefonen som aldri sluttet å synge. Begravde den under alle tegningene som lå strødd ut over gulvet. Snudde seg rundt, gjemte seg godt inn i dyna. Noen kom og sa at han skulle dusje. Han adlød. Even likte å bli fortalt hva han skulle gjøre. Trengte det.

 Sola slo inn gjennom lyse gardiner da han kom ut fra badet. Hele rommet var lysegult og fagert. Var han klar? Han var kanskje det? Even ville være klar. Mer enn noe annet. Så han tok fram telefonen. For første gang på mange dager tok han den opp og kikket på skjermen.

 


	5. I swear - Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak er kanskje rasende på verden, men aldri på Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg hadde en skikkelig dårlig dag på jobben i går. Ingenting gikk min vei, og jeg var sint på alt og alle. Derfor ble Isak også sint - med god grunn!  
> Hadde lurt litt på hvordan jeg skulle fortsette historien, men det slo veldig ned i meg at Isak måtte være ganske sint, så dette må være et av de mest impulsive kapitlene jeg har skrevet så langt. Det bare passet.
> 
> Tro det eller ei, å skrive dette var nesten terapeutisk. Isak og Even har gjerne den effekten. Dessuten hadde jeg kommentert på masse fic'er og fikk kjempekoselige svar på alt jeg hadde skrevet! Det hjalp utrolig <3
> 
> Ellers er det et par faktiske komponenter i dette kapittelet som er selvopplevd og derfor veldig subjektive. Kanskje så subjektive at de blir litt feil? Jeg vet ikke! Dere får ta det for hva det er!

Isak var eitrende sinna og fly forbanna om hverandre. En type langvarig sinne som ville ha han til å lange ut mot første og beste stakkar. Sparke, skrike og dunke knyttnevene i noe hardt. Hans modus operandi i motbakke, han kjente det så alt for godt. Isak ville slåss. Ville utfordre verden til duell. Til helvete med forkvaklete mediehus, bufetat, DPS og skjerfinnpakkete sosionomer. Alle kunne de dra dit pepper’n gror. Sammen med alt og alle som krevde noe av han.

Å slåss hadde aldri ført med seg noe godt. Det visste han utmerket godt. Sinneutbrudd ledet kun til nye sinneutbrudd. Så han holdt kjeft. Kokte, sydet, trakk pusten i lange åndedrag og holdt kjeft. Eller tok på seg den mest voksne og diplomatiske stemmen han hadde, og druknet litt mer for hver gang en ny brillebekledd viktigper tilbød nye typer psykofarmaka istedenfor hva de virkelig trengte. Det var over to måneder siden de hadde vært i kontakt med DPS for første gang og bedt om hjelp. Tenk om verden skulle tatt et brukket bein med samme henslengte likegyldighet? Ingen i hele Norge ville vel godtatt å vente to måneder på reell behandling da! Og ingen ville godtatt at når behandlingen endelig kom, skulle pasienten slippes og skrives ut før han var frisk.

Stakkars, stødige Magnus hadde sittet stilltiende og tatt burn etter burn fra Isak i dagevis. Bare smilt skjevt. Latt som han syntes det var innafor og skjenket mer kaffe. Tillatt Vilde å sette de store, forståelsesfulle øynene sine i han. Det var vennene sine, det! Som hadde tatt han imot med åpne armer midt i bryllupsstria. Til og med vært de som foreslo at han kunne sove på gjesterommet. Sovne til lyden av Magnus snorking vegg i vegg istedenfor den øredøvende tomheten hjemme i leiligheten. De visste at Isak ikke ville sove alene, og lot han heller ikke gjøre det. Det var ganske stort, når alt de burde tenke på var den forestående begivenheten. Isak hadde ikke ord! De, sammen med Jonas, var de beste vennene han kunne ønsket seg. De beste han og Even hadde.

Mest sint var han på seg selv. Sint fordi han ikke klarte dette. Ikke fikk til å støtte Even så bra som han ville. Ikke hadde maktet å styre han unna alt det vonde. Isak visste utmerket godt at Even var syk. Visste at det ikke var hans skyld når Even skjenet ut i en depressiv episode. Når tomheten tok over for angsten og alt som ble igjen var en skygge av alt Even var for han. Det kunne skjedd når som helst. Ville sikkert skjedd før eller senere. Men dette var den tyngste episoden Isak hadde vært med på til nå, og det var verken noe eller noen å rette alt sinnet mot. Så Isak trakk nok en gang pusten dypt før han trådte inn gjennom i Essendrops tunge dører på Oslo Hospital.

Norges eldste psykiatriske sykehus var bygget på ruinene av det gamle fransiskanerklosteret fra 1290. Fordums gråbrødre hadde gjort sykehus og omsorgsarbeid til et naturlig ledd i å ivareta byens innbyggere i 700 år. En gang huset det spedalske og andre av byens skadeskutte fugler. Da Luther spikret opp teser og munkene forsvant, ble det aldershjem og sykehjem av stedet. Det hadde brent, blitt gjenreist med lokale steinsorter og til slutt gjenoppstått som Oslo Hospital i 1938. Møtt på trøbbel, endret seg og bestått.

Isaks første møte med stedet var i 2010. Den gangen det ble en daglig valfart for å besøke mamma som var «bortreist en liten stund». Isak skjønte ikke en dritt av det, og han møtte trøbbel med tårer og trass. Hun hadde vært der en gang senere også. I 2014. En gang Isak hadde gjemt seg bort i fotballtrening og lekser og Jonas. Da var han rustet til tenna med unnvikelser. Nektet å vedkjenne seg at han måtte ut av huset, på med lue og skjerf for å få en klem av sin egen mor.

Denne gangen ville ikke Isak trasse eller gjemme noe vekk. Verken i hodet sitt eller overfor andre. Han ville endre seg. Legge vekk rustning og tårer. Dette var hva han hadde sagt ja til. Akkurat som Vilde og Magnus skulle si det i dag. En verdifull påminnelse. Han hadde stått i Munchrommet foran «Livet» og lovet at dette skulle holde i gode og onde dager. Alternativer var uaktuelle. Isak og Even skulle bestå.

Isak pustet dypt igjen. Telte til ti. Kastet fra seg sinnet i askebegeret utenfor sammen med de ulmende sigarettene. Synet av Even sittende i en sofa i foajeen, slukket den siste gloen. Den som klamret seg fast på jakkeslaget et sted i nærheten av hjertet. Even satt i strøken skjorte og kikket forlegen og forventningsfull på han. Dratt, overrumplet, men ute av senga satt han der. Synet gikk rett til Isaks hjerte. Fyrte det opp med en beskjeden glede. Han kjente et forsiktig smil presse seg fram. Blunket hurtig vekk noen forræderiske tårer som presset seg fram, men klarte å smile. Så strenet han bort og satt seg med Even. Tok hånden hans, kysset han på panna og sa akkurat hvor fin han syntes han var. Tok sin egen knapphullsblomst og festet den i skjortelomma til Even. Han kunne alltids stjele Jonas sin etterpå.

«Så du vil bli med?» spurte han Even rolig. Even nikket. En hel remse nektelser og praktiske spørsmål gikk gjennom hodet på Isak der og da. Hva om Even ble sliten? Hvor skulle han hvile seg? Hva om folk stimlet sammen rundt han og stilte dumme spørsmål? Hva om noen spurte om _det_..? Isak visste innerst inne at det verken var praktisk eller fornuftig å ha med Even.

Men føkk it, som hans 18 år gamle jeg ville sagt. Alle de bekymringene kunne jammen meg gå og legge seg. Komme igjen en annen dag. Gleden som blusset opp i hele han og var mye sterkere enn bekymringer og spørsmål. De to fortjente én fin dag. En dag å nyte med med vennene sine! Den pitrende forventningen over å skulle oppleve dagen sammen med mannen i sitt liv var alt.

Telefonen plinget i lomma hans. Det var garantert Sana. Hun hadde lovet å holde han og dermed Magnus oppdatert på brudens bevegelser til enhver tid. Hans medsammensvorne som hjalp han å få timing, planer og skjema til virkelig å funke. En enkel beskjed og et bilde lyste mot han. «Bruden er klar», stod det bare. Ord som var så sanne de kunne bli. Vakre Vilde skinte varmt mot han. Satt på sofaen hjemme hos Sana i en flommende hvit kjole. Brudebuketten var i duse farger, i håret var det flettet inn et diskret slør. Kjolen, hårpynten, øynene – alt på bildet funklet.

Han viste det til Even som ble sittende en stund med øynene hvilende på det fine bildet mens munnvikene trakk seg litt oppover samtidig som han blunket nesten rørt. Isak klemte hånden hans litt hardere i gjensidig forståelse. Even var den eneste Isak aldri hadde blitt sint på gjennom alle disse vanskelige dagene. Irrasjonelt eller ei. Han fant ingen grunn til å være sint på Even.

«Jeg tror dette blir fint,» sa han og mente det av hele sitt hjerte. «Gleder meg til å oppleve det sammen med deg!», sa han og la hodet på skulderen til Even. Sendte et hjerte til Sana og et klarsignal til Jonas at han fikk komme og hente dem. Visste at han kom til å legge hvert fragment av sjela si i denne dagen. Lage en fin dag for Magnus, for Vilde, for seg selv og for Even.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de nydelige kommentarene på forrige kapittel. De har betydd enormt mye og helt konkret inspirert meg til å skrive dette <3


	6. Mama's Song - Vilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris og Vildes mamma har en stor overraskelse til Vilde på den store dagen.

“Tenk at dagen virkelig er her, jenta mi!” Det var hakk i plata igjen. Vilde hadde vært der mange ganger før. Mamma snakket ofte lenge og trettende  om saker hun hadde hengt seg fullstendig opp i. Nye blodprøveresultater , verkingen i foten, hvordan hun gruet seg til å ta bussen, møtet på NAV eller noe annet Vilde knapt klarte å konsentrere seg om. Enetaler som fikk Vilde til bare å ville rømme, samtidig som hun visste at det beste var å ta av seg skoene og bli en stund. Hun foretrakk egentlig hakk i plata fremfor total stillhet. Fremfor en mamma som lå i senga og ikke orket å stå opp en gang. Så fikk hun heller nøye seg med å høre en gang ekstra om temaer hun kanskje ikke var så fryktelig opptatt av. Det var jo bare sånn mammaen hennes var. Hun visste det utmerket, og elsket henne ikke noe mindre av den grunn. I mange år hadde det vært de to mot verden.

Og i dag? Vel, i dag fylte ikke mammas gjentagelser Vilde med den dumpe følelsen det pleide å gjøre. Denne gangen fylte de henne med jublende glede. Kanskje med litt vedmod i kantene? Det var så veldig fint at mamma satt her, på det lyse kjøkkenet til Sana og Yousef, og smilte rørt til henne. Beundret henne i brudekjolen. Kunne ikke se seg mett på Vilde. Strøk henne over kinnet, tok hånden hennes og holdt den mellom sine.

“Tenk at dagen virkelig er her!,” sa hun om og om igjen. “Du er så vakker, jenta mi. På alle måter. Alle kommer til å få se hvor flott du virkelig er! Tenk at det er jeg som skal få lov til å følge deg oppover kirkegulvet. Jeg er så stolt av deg.”

Mammas verden var liten og innskrenket, og ja - det kunne irritere vettet av Vilde innimellom. Hun kretset rundt sine små ting. Løftet sjelden blikket. Men en ting var Vilde hundre prosent sikker på. Bortenfor enhver tvil visste hun at moren hennes var glad i henne og uendelig opptatt av henne. En interesse som kunne få for mye plass og til tider bli altoppslukende, men som allikevel var trygg og god å gå ut i den store verden med.

Mamma var så fin i dag hun også. Så lekker i den sølvgrå, lange festkjolen som Vilde hadde vært med sammen med henne og kjøpt spesielt til denne dagen. Nå satt hun og nippet forsiktig til kaffekoppen. Smilte så godt hun bare kunne til alle jentene. De var alle samlet rundt dem. Spurte Noora og Sana hvordan det gikk med studiene og Eva om turen fra Bergen hadde gått greit. Selv om hun bare hadde hilst på dem alle et par ganger, konverserte hun lett med dem. Sannsynligvis fordi Vilde alltid hadde fortalt mamma masse om venninnene sine.

De dagene mamma ikke våget seg utenfor døra, var det Vildes historier om jentene og seg selv hun levde litt på. Så hun visste masse om dem. Hva de studerte, kjærester som kom og gikk eller hvor de dro på ferie. Alle små og store ting som Vilde valgte å dele. Det fine med mamma, var at hun husket. Hun opplevde ikke så mye selv. Hadde masse tid til å tenke, og gjennom Vildes historier følte hun nok at hun kjente Sana, Noora og Eva veldig godt. Hadde sett bilder og levd seg inn i Vildes verden som bare en mor kunne.

I hånden holdt moren et sammenbrettet ark. Knuget det inntil seg som om hun forsøkte å skjule hva som stod der. Noen ganger la hun det ned i håndveska si, men det tok ikke lang tid før den kom opp igjen og blikket til mamma flakket nervøst over det.

“Har du tatt med deg kart så dere husker hvor dere skal gå, June? Du vet det bare er rett fram, ikke sant?” Det var Chris som spurte da hun kom inn i rommet. Pekte på arket. Hun hadde alltid en spøk på lur til Vildes mamma. Hadde jo kjent henne siden de var seks år gamle. Gjort mye fint sammen, sett mye bra - og noe dårlig. Det Vilde tillot henne å se. Det var så greit med Chris. Hun bare skar igjennom. Sa noe rart, og lo den trillende latteren sin.

“Nei,” svarte June forsiktig, nesten litt nervøs. “Dette er talen min!” Tale? Skal mamma holde tale? Vilde kjente at all varmen hun følte for moren samle seg i hjerteregionen. Hun trodde ikke hun noen gang hadde hørt sin mor holde tale før.

“Seriøst?” Chris bare måpte. “Da er du tøffere enn meg, ass!” Hun klappet moren på skulderen.

“Ja, jeg må jo det. Var jo lærer en gang, vet du, så jeg er vant til å snakke til mange mennesker. Vil så gjerne si noen ord til Vilde.” Mamma så litt beskjedent ned. “Ja, og så til Magnus, da.” Hun reiste hodet igjen og så rett på Vilde. “Du aner ikke hvor glad jeg er for at det er akkurat han du skal gifte deg med! Jeg bare elsker den gutten!”

“Det gjør jeg også, mamma.” Vilde tok hånden hennes igjen og smilte sammen med samtlige av jentene.

“Men dere?” Chris kallet på oppmerksomheten igjen. “Nå er det sånn at June og jeg har mekka overraskelse til bruden her! Og den er faktisk klar nå!” Sana, Noora og Eva klappet og applauderte alle tre. Eva plystret og trampet i gulvet. Virket som de visste utmerket godt hva Chris snakket om.

“Og det betyr at vi skal dra nå, men først skal jeg lese et lite kort for hun her,” hun pekte på Vilde. “Håper jeg klarer å lese det, da!” Chris trakk ikke opp et lite, men et stort kort. Hvitt og sølvskimrende med et brudepar tegnet på forsiden. De andre - ja til og med mamma nikket oppmuntrende til henne. Hun holdt kortet opp foran seg, kremtet og begynte å lese:

_“Kjære Vilde,_

_Jeg skriver dette til deg, for som du vet, er jeg alt for chicken til å holde tale. Men nå som du skal gifte deg, og har valgt meg som din forlover, vil jeg si deg noen sannhetens ord!_

_Første gang jeg så deg, hadde du en lapp på det ene øyet og på det andre øyet skjelte du. Du var sånn passe stygg, tenkte jeg. Liten og griserosa i den dumme joggedressen som jeg ønsket meg over alt på jord. Da du tok fram leppestiften første skoledag og begynte å kline på, tenkte jeg at du var sånn passe teit også. Akkurat passe stygg og teit for meg. Og så hadde vi en løs tann begge to. Derfor tenkte jeg det var best at vi to ble venner, og det ble vi. (Du vet, sånn at du kunne være hun stygge og jeg kunne være hun pene?)”_

Jentene humret av det morsomme scenariet. Vilde også. Hun husket det så alt for godt. Første skoledag, og hun hadde pyntet seg selv, med grønt perlekjede og rosa joggedress. Mamma og mormor var med henne og holdt henne i hver sin hånd. Hun husket hvordan mormor syntes det var litt dumt å la henne få ha leppestift på skolen, men at mamma bare hadde ledd og bedt mormor holde kjeft. Og så hadde hun møtt Chris. Lille, knubbete Chris, leiende på foreldrene sine, i fornuftige Nøstebarn-klær. Chris som stadig rakk opp hånden og stilte rare, morsomme spørsmål. Vilde hadde også tenkt med en gang at de to måtte bli venner.

_“Og for et vennskap det er! Du har ingen søster, og det har ikke jeg heller, men jeg føler kanskje at vi er det litt for hverandre. Tenk når vi sitter på gamlehjemmet. Da kommer jeg fremdeles til å huske alt det teite du gjorde da du var barn og fortelle det til alle som vil høre! Jeg tror vi kommer til å få det skikkelig fett! (Les: Jeg er skikkelig stolt over å være venninna di!)_

Både Sana og Noora la hodet på skakke og utstøtte et henført “Ååååh” ved de ordene. Eva nikket, klappet i hendene og la til “Hear hear”, og mamma så ut som hun var nødt til å tørke en tåre fra øyekroken.

_“Hvem skulle trodd at den lille stygge andungen egentlig var en svane? Jeg visste det jo fra første stund, men jeg er så utrolig glad for at også resten av verden nå for lengst har oppdaget det. Enda bedre - du har funnet deg en gutt som ser på deg som om du er den viktigste som noen sinne har eksistert. (Ok, ikke gutt, da - men du vet hva jeg mener..) Jeg digger Magnus, nesten like mye som deg, og er utrolig stolt av å få være forloveren din. Gleder meg til å se deg og June gå oppover kirkegulvet sammen, så du endelig kan få drømmeprinsen - som seg hør og bør en prinsesse.”_

De hadde bestemt ganske tidlig at det var mamma som skulle følge Vilde opp kirkegulvet. Det var Magnus sitt forslag, og mamma hadde nesten hoppet i stolen da hun ble spurt. Et spenningsmoment var selvfølgelig om hun var i form til det. Men nå som dagen var her, gledet Vilde det umåtelig at det skulle bli en realitet.

_Men først skal du og jeg og mor komme oss til kirken. Jepp - jeg sniker meg med jeg også! Og det skal vi gjøre akkurat sånn vi (Les: June og jeg, for det er vi som har fiksa det sammen..) tror du liker det best - til hest. Ok, du skal slippe å ri, altså. (Det kan du gjøre senere i kveld hvis du vil..) Men akkurat nå står det en fin vogn, trukket av to hester og venter på å ta deg med og besegle din skjebne._

_Håper du liker gaven vår til deg! (Slapp av - Magnus vet alt, så det blir ikke no’ tull i planene!)_

_Kyss og klem fra din eldste, peneste og greieste venninne!_

_Chris <3 _

Vilde hvinte høylytt og reiste seg entusiastisk da det gikk opp for henne hva de hadde ordnet. Hun skulle ankomme bryllupet sitt i hest og vogn! Var det virkelig sant?

Hun og Magnus hadde snakket om det, men forkastet ideen av budsjettmessige årsaker. Det var en av de tingene som smertet Vilde litt å kutte, for hun hadde alltid håpet på at hun skulle ankomme bryllupet sitt i hest og vogn.

Mamma kom bort klemte henne inntil seg. Trakk henne med bort til kjøkkenvinduet, som vendte ut mot gata. Pekte rett ned under dem. Der stod de. Midt i lørdagstrafikken. En åpen vogn, pyntet med de samme blomstene som brudebuketten hennes. Den så ut til å være trukket av to fjordinger som prustet utålmodig allerede.

“Ja, det er nå en liten ekstra bryllupsgave fra Christina og meg. Jeg hadde så lyst til at du skulle ha noe helt spesielt.” Hun trakk Vilde inntil seg for en klem. “Alt du liksom har måttet holde ut med. Ja, med meg. Du er den beste datteren jeg kunne ønsket meg!” Vilde svelget tungt. En liten storm av følelser gikk gjennom henne. Hun var glad, oppspilt, vemodig, henrykt, utålmodig, rørt.. Alt på en gang. “Men jeg hadde aldri klart å ordne alt sammen uten Chris, altså,” fortsatte mamma. “Så hun skal selvfølgelig få kjøre i vognen sammen med oss.”

“Selvfølgelig!”, utbrøt Vilde. Klart Chris skulle med. Det var ikke langt mellom Niels Juels gate og Uranienborg kirke, men denne opplevelsen skulle Vilde virkelig nyte for alt den var verdt! “Men er det ikke litt tidlig å dra allerede? Det er litt lenge til vi skal være der, liksom?”

“Å nei, du!” humret Chris. “Tror du jeg gidder å bestille hest og vogn for å kjøre oss 100 meter og det er alt? Altså - nå har vi leid disse her for en time, og da skal vi jammen meg ha timen vår.”

Hun stilte seg på den andre siden av Vilde og tok henne i armen. Smilte skjevt til henne.

“Vi skal på sightseeing. Nå skal vi virkelig vise deg fram til hele Frogner! Og så må vi jo lufte June! Skarpsno here we come, liksom! Tror dette blir bra, jeg.” Hun omfavnet Vilde og dro også med seg mamma i en skikkelig gruppeklem. Eva lo entusiastisk og kastet seg på dem hun også, noe som fikk Noora og Sana til å joine dem. Så stod de der, da. De fem jentene som kanskje ikke var helt jenter mer og Vildes mamma. Klare til fest. Klare til å ta det neste skrittet ut i denne store dagen.


	7. Absolute beginners - Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana og Yousef er lykkelig gift, men ansvar, økonomi og uforutsette oppdagelser tynger dem.  
> Det er ikke alltid like gøy å være ung voksen og måtte krype tilbake til mamma og pappa for hjelp når ting butter, særlig ikke for selvstendige Sana.  
> I dag er heldigvis hennes største problem å være muslim i en norsk kirke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet var et av de første jeg planla i serien, og jeg har virkelig gledet meg til å skrive om Sana!  
> Har endret seriens tittel. Synes ikke lenger at "Prinsesse for en dag" er dekkende. Vilde er selvfølgelig fremdeles prinsesse for en dag, men jeg prøver egentlig å fortelle alle historiene rundt bryllupet vel så mye. 
> 
> Håper dere har tid til å ta turen til juni 2024 midt i romjula!

Oslo i juni var Oslo på sitt aller beste. Himmelen var skyfri. For en gangs skyld, denne til nå kalde sommeren, var det en behagelig varme i luften. Det vakre sommerværet som lå over byen var grunn nok til å smile, og Sana gjorde sitt beste. Dessverre ble det mest vemodig. Det hadde vært mye i det siste. Kanskje til og med hun kunne si det hadde vært mye siste året. Hele året hun og Yousef hadde hatt sammen til nå. Bekymringer  av den hverdagslige typen - med voksenpoeng til de som overvant dem. Det hele var utmattende. 

Yousefs vikariat var over og han foreløpig ikke hadde noen ny jobbe i vente. Betjene lån, ha nok til mat på bordet, jobbe - uten at det gikk utover karakterene. Virket som det store spørsmålet hadde blitt å be om hjelp eller ikke be om hjelp.  Mamma og pappa hjalp til om det knep. Noe det virkelig hadde gjort den siste tida.

Yousef møtte dem i trappene opp mot portalen. Han hadde tilbrakt natta hos foreldrene sine for å gi jentene friheten til bare å være sammen. Det var hans eget forslag.  Det hadde vært så fint å ha et bryllup å planlegge. Noe ubetinget hyggelig å henge fingrene i. Snille Yousef lot henne holde på! 

Sana tok et godt tak i armen til sin mann, så de to kunne gå videre i et stjålent øyeblikk av tosomhet. 

“Hvordan går det i dag? Formen ok?”, han snakket lavmælt til henne. Hun hadde tatt følge med jentene opp hit, så klart, men de andre jentene hadde for lengst danset videre over kirkeplassen.. Igjen smilte Sana, men nå som bare Yousef så henne, var det et blassere  smil som fortrakk seg over ansiktet. Ikke det minste strålende, bare oppgitt. 

“Det går greit. Tenker faktisk ikke så mye på det sammen med jentene. Jeg har spist frokost og alt er ok.” Hun kikket skyldbevisst på han. Ville så gjerne unnskylde at hun ikke var gladere, selv om hun visste at han forstod. Han la bare armen rundt henne og trykket henne stille inn til seg for en klem. 

De gikk raskt og diskret inn de tunge kirkedørene. Sana kikket seg kjapt rundt, men så ingen reaksjoner ved første øyekast. Allikevel ante det henne at de ville komme.  Hun gikk sjelden inn i en kirke uten både et og to skjeve blikk. Ikke fra presten eller fra venner å kjente, men gjerne fra en og annen sladrete kjerring som aldri hadde sett en muslim i en kirke før. 

Uranienborg var så langt fra noen forglemt bygdekirke. Den var stor. En kirke som hadde plass til mye. Den hadde en plass til frustrerte “syndere”, sørgende på bakerste benk og et lysalter der alle kunne komme og tenne lys og sette av tid til ettertanke. Presten selv var ingen hovmodig mann, ingen svovelpredikant med tordentaler til denne hyklerske verden. Han var en lun, eldre bestefarskikkelse som åpnet dørene for alle. Sana hadde snakket med han et par ganger. 

Sanas antrekk var i det minste korrekt, så ingen burde ha grunn til å klage på fremtoningen hennes. De hadde ikke hatt råd til noe nytt til henne nå, men drakten fra Elias bryllup året før lot seg helt fint gjenbruke. En sterk grønn buksedrakt, kantet med ceriserosa på ermer og i krave. Håret hennes var bundet i et blomstret, grønt sjal, formet som en turban for anledningen. Store gullhjerter hengende fra ørene, ornamenterte ringer, armbånd, store smykker som lyste opp og fjernet oppmerksomheten fra turbanen. Dessuten håpet hun det ble mindre synlig  at buksedressen var i trangeste laget. 

Selv om det myldret av mennesker her inne, hadde kirker alltid en egen stillhet som Sana likte. Kanskje fordi det store kirkerommet slukte lyder som rasling og hvisking? Muntre bryllupsgjester hadde møtt opp. Sana så nesten bare venner og kjente blant kirkegjengerne. Hun trivdes godt her inne. Alt var både kjent og fremmed på en merkelig måte. Her hadde hun vært med på skolegudstjenester, gått hastig forbi med en chai latte på strålende vårdager og sittet på benken utenfor i dype samtaler om høsten. Den var en del av oppveksten på så  mange måter.

Yousef trakk litt i henne for at de skulle å finne seg en god plass. Sana orienterte seg i kirken mens de gikk der arm i arm, oppover altergangen. Det var langt ifra første gang hun var her. Pappa pleide å si at en kirke også var bygget til ære for Allah. Bare av folk som forstod han annerledes. Når hun påpekte for han at det kanskje var en litt vel fri tolkning, siterte han bare Koranen til henne.  _ "De ynkeligste av alle skapninger er dem som ikke bruker sin forstand!" _ Så veldig han å si. Sana var overbevist om at han helhjertet stod for det han sa, selv om mamma rystet på hodet og presiserte at:  _ "Dere som tror! Deres sjel er deres eget ansvar!",  _ men så lo hun etterpå mens hun ristet på hodet og mumlet at «Joda, visstnok pålegger Allah oss å tenke selv, men spørs om han tok høyde for den brilliante, unnasluntrende hjernen til doktor Bakkoush.» 

I dag var kirken pyntet for Vilde og Magnus i sin fineste blomsterskrud. Det var Magnus mor som stod for blomstene. Hun hadde vært gjennomført og kreativ med farger og motiv. Blomstene ved alteret matchet brudebuketten, la Sana merke til. Magnus selv travet allerede hvileløst fram og tilbake oppe ved alteret. Smilte og vinket litt fåret og nervøst til dem da han fikk øye på dem. Jonas var også der oppe, og forsøkte tydeligvis å få han til å stå stille, men det var fånyttes. 

Kirken var rimelig full til et bryllup å være. Brudeparet hadde mange venner og slektninger som ville se dem gå til alters. Noen var helt fremmede, men når hun så seg rundt, innså Sana at det var mange kjente som satt på benkeradene. De ble stoppet av Ingrid som hadde funnet en plass på en av de bakerste radene og vinket dem bort til seg. Hun satt ved siden av Sara, som holdt hender med en eller annen strigla børsmeglerfyr på den andre siden av seg. Sana kjente hun hadde en viktig avtale med hva som helst. Prøvde å se bort, men ble haket inn allikevel.

“Hei Sana! Går det bra?” Ingrid smilte til henne. Sana var aldri hundre prosent overbevist om oppriktigheten, men i dag virket Ingrid genuint opptatt av å få hilst på henne. Dessverre bleknet det gode inntrykket av hvordan blikket til Sara fór over antrekket hennes.

“Ja!”, sa hun derfor kjapt og litt tilknappet. “Er dere her også? Trodde ikke dere hadde så mye kontakt, jeg?”

“Nei, vi har jo ikke det, men bryllup er alltid hyggelig.” Det var fremdeles Ingrid som førte ordet. “Jonas har prata så mye om det, så vi tenkte å stikke innom og få med oss vielsen i det minste. Er foreldrene til Jonas som passer Elsa i dag, så jeg hadde tid og anledning.”

“Og så nevnte hun det for meg, og da hadde jeg også lyst til å bli med!”, skjøt Sara inn. “Fin buksedress, forresten. Knæsje farger, veldig deg!” Sana visste ikke helt hvordan hun skulle tolke det, men nikket høflig. Kjente at smilet begynte å bli så stivt at det verket i kinnene. Derfor var hun utelukkende takknemlig da Yousef trakk henne litt i armen. Nikket mot han mens hun så på de tidligere skolevenninnene og gjorde tegn til at hun bare var nødt til å følge etter.

“Vi må nesten gå og sette oss. Hyggelig å prates,” sa hun halvveis overbevisende før hun fulgte mannen sin til benken han hadde sett seg ut for dem. 

Sana så til sin store glede at Isak hadde fått med seg Even. De to satt tett sammen med fingrene flettet i hverandre. Hodene deres var lent inn mot hverandre og Isak pratet lavmælt og rolig. Han kikket opp og så på dem fra benkeraden. Vinket dem nærmere.

Da hun fikk øye på Even, fikk hun imidlertid en stor klump i halsen. Han var en blek kopi av seg selv, og Sana måtte konsentrere seg for ikke å møte han med et medfølende blikk. Hun visste han ikke ville sette pris på det. 

“Hei, jeg må nesten.. Kan dere?” Isak stotret litt. Bad om hjelp som de aldri i verden ville finne på å nekte han. “Kan Even sitte med dere?” Hans så desperat på dem, litt vill i blikket. 

“Selvfølgelig!” Yousef akte seg forbi han. Klatret forbi Even også før han satt seg ved siden av han. Klemte hånda hans fort før han slapp den igjen uten å få så mye reaksjon.

Sana gikk tilbake ut i midtgangen. Ble stående og dvele der en stund.

“Han ville bli med,” Isak presterte å se glad og stressa ut på samme tid, så Sana la en beroligende hånd på skulderen hans. 

“Så fint,”sa hun bare, før hun åpnet den lille håndveska si og kastet et kjapt blikk på mobilen. “Okay - nå er de her om 3 minutter i følge Chris.” Isak nikket ivrig. “Du får gå opp og redde Magnus fra å slite hull i parketten. Even har det bra med oss.”Hun smilte oppmuntrende til han før hun smøg seg inn på benkeraden og fant plassen sin ved siden av Even. Yousef strakk armen sin ut til henne bak på ryggstøet og ga hånden hennes også en kjapp klem. I dag skulle ikke Sana tenke på seg, Yousefs jobbsøknader, regninger eller voksenpoeng. I dag skulle de bare være sammen med vennene sine, tenke på brudeparet og oppleve deres store dag. 


	8. Ikke et kapittel

Nå er det snart tre måneder siden jeg har oppdatert denne, og jeg synes jeg skylder dere som trofast leser en slags tilbakemelding.

Innser at jeg ikke helt har klart å få den så dreisen på denne historien som jeg kunne ønsket meg. Enkelte kapitler er jeg veldig stolt av og fornøyd med, andre ikke..  
Det gjenspeiler seg jo også i størrelsen på leserskare osv. (Som dessverre av og til står i korrelasjon med motivasjonen til å skrive..)

Jeg har forandret og utviklet meg ganske mye som forfatter siden jeg begynte på denne. Har fått andre mål og ideer og stiller nok også andre krav til meg selv!  
Avslutter derfor her, for å la historien gjenoppstå i en forhåpentligvis ny og sterkere form etterhvert! 

Det er mye jeg har lyst til å bruke videre fra denne.  
Kan avsløre at Vilde og Magnus blir gift, og at de til og med blir ganske lykkelige, men det var egentlig aldri helt hovedfokus for meg med å skrive denne.  
Har konkrete planer om å bruke elemeneter fra kapitelene 4 og 5 på en bedre måte. Samme historie, kanskje til og med samme setting, men grundigere fortalt over en lengre tidsperiode enn en dag.  
Føler at akkurat den historien vokste seg så stor at jeg har lyst til å fortelle den individuelt og litt mer skikkelig.

Er også andre elementer jeg hadde planlagt inn i akkurat denne ficen som jeg kjenner blir for store til å stappe inn i en bryllupsfic, og heller har lyst til å skrive om i andre sammenhenger..

Tusen takk til dere som har lest og likt, og for de fine innspillene jeg har fått underveis. Jeg har VIRKELIG satt pris på dem, for jo færre kommentarer, jo mer koser man seg med hver enkelt tilbakemelding. Virkelig <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk er kjærkomment.


End file.
